Fated Meeting
by RikuSenpai
Summary: Its my first Fanfic LukaxYuki OC This story is about Yuki starting at a new School after moving with his family to a new city. Yukis first day at his new school...At the very first day he met a Black haired tall boy and Yuki got attracted to that boys intensive silver eyes... what will happen after he got sucked into those eyes he desires?


**Hello this is Riku, Its my very first fanfic... i really tried my best and hope you all like it...i´m still new to this site so i apologize if i did some mistakes please forgive me. So to my very first fanfics its about Yuki and Luka. I love Uraboku very much and those two are just too cute so i thought i let them have some hot fun (^_^). It´s OC. **

**warning: sex, kissing, mastrubating,fingering**

LukaxYuki OC

It´s his first day on this School. Yuki is a outstanding boy with a pretty face, silky ash-bronze, smooth skin and mile long legs _"So... This is my new school huh?"_ Yuki was always famous, it was of course because of his personality, since he was a kind hearted, nice and open minded guy, however he didnt really had much friends...only "fans"...he wished to have some real friends... Which would never sell him off, get jealous and which would be on his side no matter what... The 16 year old boy wanted real friends who would be sad when he were to move or miss him when he was sick... But he never had such. He was surronded by so many people yet was always alone... _"Well this time for sure!"_ with this in his mind he entered the school ground. This school was rather huge. A wonderful garden were the students could picnic on hot days and a Winter garden with beautieful Flowers... you can also see the sport looked forward, yes this school looks really great and he heard all teachers are nice. Looking around he noticed a few female students which stared at him, noticing this he smiled at them which made them a few shades of red _"kyaaaaa"_ yuki sighed... Fangirls... At it again... The ash-bronze haired boy never had a girlfriend nor a friend which was a girl... The girls on his other school would only look at him from afar... Yuki sighed again and made a move to go inside. Opening the door somehing came in his way and crashed into him which made Yuki lose his balance and he fell on his butt..._"ouch..."_ Yuki was so angry and embarassed! This happend on his first day of this school! Started just like that! He was mentaly repeading what hes gonna say to this person! Looking up to see who it was he met a pair of silver eyes... Those sliver eyes... they stole the air he wanted to breath...it seemed like Yuki forgot how to breath _" im sorry... You ok?"_ A deep voice which really suited to those breath taking eyes... Yuki looked a few more seconds to those eyes losing himself in them... his golden-green eyes sparkled meeting with those fascinating silver eyes... Yuki nooded couldnt really speak he was busy staring _"here" _he offered his hand to help Yuki to stand up. Yuki took the hand but not sure were to look... Standing infornt of the person he wanted to give some of his mind he looked at him without saying a word. Dark black hair, white skin, he had piercings on his cartilage and conque areas of his left ear , and then those silver breath taking eyes... He was very tall maybe a head taller then himself... the taller boy had this kind of aura... It was hard to describe in words..._" Are you hurt?" _Yuki snaped and looked at him shaked his head from left to right _"no..no im fine thank you"_ he smiled at him. The taller boy only looked at him with no emotion on his face nodded and left.. Yuki dumbfolded looked were he was just standing... _" you there!"_ The boy was suprised when he suddenly heard a loud voice calling for him and looked were the voice came from. _"I was looking for you Yuki. Did you got lost?"_ The man coming closer... A tall man had medium length black hair and was wearing a suit... Yuki looked at him and met his dark eyes... the new Student looked at him without a comment. _"I´m your teacher __Kanata Wakamiya__... I wanted to pick you up since you´re new here... But when i went to the gates you werent there...so i thought you´re already in the class... Good thing i found you"._ The teacher smiled at him which made Yuki smile back _"thank you Wakamiya sensei"_ the tall teacher smiled at him and nodded Yuki knew this meant he had to follow him... A few steps later he looked again at the door behind him... Remembering those eyes .. The teacher told him a few things about the school which Yuki didnt heard since he was busy losing himself in thoughts...Entering the classroom with a creak brought him back to reality..._" Everyone stand up... This is youre new classmate..."_ And with that Yuki knew he had to introduce himself. Smiling at the other students Yuki opened his pretty mouth _" my name is Sakurai Yuki.. i´m 16 years old. Due to my parents business we moved here...its nice too meet you all. Please look after me" _he bowed and saw the girls blushing and the boys nodding_ " lets see where you can sit..."_ The tall handsome teacher looked around to find a empty seat _" yukiiiiiiiiiii... Yukiiiiiiiiii! Sit here!"_ A cheerful voice who said those words yuki looked at the person...finding a girl which waved with her hands. Yuki smiled at her she smiled back. Looking at the teacher to ask if its ok the tall teacher nooded. There was another empty seat next to him _"im Toko"_ she smiled at him again. She was the first girl who didnt blushed or who were shy talking to him... it made the pretty Teen smile and of course the girl with waist-length ash-bronze hair and golden eyes smiled back.

A few weeks later Yuki found himself being all popular again like at his old school but this time he had two real friends... Toko-chan the bright girl and her boyfriend called Tsukumo he was also tall had white hair and was a very nice, kind hearted and handsome Boy. Going back to the classroom after his break he walked past the door were he met the tall black haired guy and remembered his eyes... _" Who was that?"_ thought the young boy and sighed... After returning to the classroom he found a huge amount of heartshaped chocolate on his desk... _Urghhh today is valentines day_... the teenager saw the girls looking at his desk and daydreaming... Yuki never was a person who could handle those situations.. So he made a run for it and went to the rooftop. Panting after he entered there... Looking around to make sure he was alone he noticed...shoes? Curious the young boy went to the side were he saw a pair of shoes he gasped and caugth for air when he saw its owner... _Its him!_ So hes a student here afterall! Yuki blushed not knowing why and looked at the taller boy who was sleeping... He looked more handsome today... The smaller boy didnt know why but he had to stare at his sleeping face... He looked so peaceful... Wondering who he was ...why was he sleeping here? Which class is he going? He felt the wind getting colder...which made him quiver... But the black haired teen was still sleeping... hearing the bell which made him remember that he had p.e now he stood up... Looking down on the sleeping beauty, he took his jacket off and covered the still sleeping tall boy. With one finger he took a strand of hair from his face to see it better... His heart skipped a beat... Being aware of what just happend, the shock in Yukis face was clear _ba-thump ba- thump ba-thump_ his heart was racing... yuki wided his golden-green eyes not knowing whats happening turned on his heels and made a run for it... Exhaused he went to p.e changing his clothes and went down to his classmates... _Rustle_ the black haired teen woke up... Looking down at himself noticing there was something on him..._" A jacket? "_ the silver eyed teenager didnt know what to do... Someone actually did this... Not knowing why but he touched his cheek as if there was or were a warmth feeling..._Who? Oh ! An ID..._ _Sakurai... Yuki_ the tall teen suddenly remembered a cute boy which he met a few weeks ago but never saw again... Standing up he went to the facultary to find out which class this person is. The black haired teen went to the gym and was watching the class which were running. He leaned on a tree and closed his eyes for a second... the fresh breeze felt good on him and he closed them once more this time remembering a warm smile from a ash-bronze haired boy... Which made him smile to himself... Opening his eyes he widened them a ash-bronze haired boy was looking up to him with such warm eyes he couldnt stop looking into them... It was that boy... The boy he met weeks ago... The boy who made him smile just from remembering his smiling face... _" youre looking for me?"_ said the smaller boy with a smile and a soft voice... The silver eyed teen couldnt help but formed a smile with his lips which made the smaller boy turn crimson and let him feel embarassed_... So cute_... _"Are you Sakurai Yuki?"_ He asked finding the golden-green eyed teen blush more and nod. _"Thank you for your jacked.. Sorry for the bother..here."_ The black haired boy wanted to say more but he knew the pretty boy infornt of him better went back since he had class and he didnt wanted him to get trouble... Turning on his heels ready to leave _grab_ he looked back to see the blushing boy holding his arm so he was stopped from leaving... He looked down to him and the crimson boy looked at him... Losing themself in their eyes... It felt like they were the only one on this earth at this moment... Seductive silver eyes met innocent golden-green eyes... Looking at each other without a word... _"Lukaaaaaaaaaa! Lukaaaaaaaa! Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii chan!"_ Suprised they both looked at the direction were the voice came from _"Toko chan!"_ The bright girl run waving.. Panting... Catching for air... _" you two know each other? Im suprised!"_ She said those words as cheerful as always. The black eyed teen looked at the smaller teen which blushed a few shades of red and nodded _" kinda"_ he said with a crack in his voice_. " hes actually sitting next you Yuki... But that guy only shows up for exams..."_ Yuki widened his beautiful eyes and looked at the black haired teen who also looked suprised_... Shit..._ the first thought of the taller boy...they actually could met earlier...

A few weeks passed since then and the black haired boy found himself more often in class. Yuki and Luka knew each other very good by now... And he´ll be damned if he ever skipped class again... _"Luka! Luka!"_ the black haired teen turned around since he knew this voice and looked at yuki_..."Luka... Pant ... Toko chan and me are going to the sea for a picnic and swim... Tsukumo is coming too... Uhmmmm do you come along?"_ Seeing him blush shades of red he chuckled... Yuki would always blush when his eyes met the taller boys... _"Sure sounds fun"_ he said and offered the smaller boy a bottle with water _" today is rather hot and you were running like that... Here drink some water" _Yuki already as red as a tomato took the bottle looking at it there was only a half in there... He brought the neck of the bootle on his rosé lips and drank some... Watching Yuki drink from his bottle the black haired teen gluped watching Yukis adamsapple go up and down... That neck so long and kissable... He felt hot just looking at the smaller boy drink the water... Luka didnt deny the fact that he had ulterior motives seeing him like this... and the only reason for him to go to the leak was to see Yukis body... He knew he was being unfair to Yuki... since the smaller boy only wanted true friends but Luka saw more then just a friend in Yuki, thought he never said anything nor did something to let him notice. Yuki was so cute and so innocent... _" phew... Thank you Luka"_ bringing the taller boy back to the earth he smiled at him which made the black haired boy want him more... _"I'll come and pick you up later we're meeting them there"_ Luka nodded and waited until the small Boy entered his home... _Sigh_ Luka walked off home, his mind all about Yuki...naughty thoughts...Yukis face crimson he was alone at home... Remembering what happend... Blushing more shades of red... His body on fire_... A... An indirect kiss..._ Yuki was suprised at that girly thought but he cant be helped!Yuki felt like that when he was alone with Luka...he didnt knew why...Yuki brought a finger to his lips touched the bottom lip... Closed his eyes... And imagined Luka kissing him... "_Mnhhh"_ Yuki let out a moan as he saw Luka kissing him on his lips... adding another finger on his lips while the other hand went down to opening his pants... Yukis body was on fire and he needed to release... Taking off his pants... Sliding his hands down to the already hard and dripping member.. _Anhhhh_ he touched the head of his cock pre-cum is already dripping down his shaft... He hold his slippery member in his hand and started to stroke it... _Mhhhhh_... every stroke ended with a lusty moan... thinking about Luka which is holding his hot cock and stroking it up and down... Yukis hands moved faster as he felt he was almost there_...ahhh Luka... Mhhhh Luka..._ moving faster and faster the sounds of moaning and slippery stroking filled the room... Closing his eyes and remembering those seductive fullmoon like silver eyes he was ready to cum... _**Vrrrrrrr... Vrrrrrrrr**_ suprised he flinched looking at his cellphone which was vibrating... Yuki still hard and hot didnt bother with it.. Then it stopped... and Yuki could concentrate again. Moving his hips Yuki was already there... Then the phone rang... Yuki wanted to ignore it aswell and he wanted to cum so he could get ready for his visit to the lake_**... Hello this is family Sakurai... There is no one at home at the moment please leave a message... Beeeeep**_ ignoring the phone and stroking himself..making sure not to make a noise... "_Hey Yuki its Luka..." _ Yuki gasped at the voice... came in a few splurts after heraing Luka saying his name... A small whimper and hasty breathing came out of him... _"I just wanted to tell you that toko called you and wanted to tell you shes already there and waiting..."_ Yuki finally calmed down picked up the phone... _"Luka sorry... I was in the kitchen and didnt heard... Feeling guilty his voice sounded nervous... So... Shall i pick you up?"_ _" sure... I'll be waiting.." Sigh.._ Yuki went up stairs and packed some clothes and tranks in a bag... He wanted to make Sandwiches but was busy with other things. Toko-chan already told him she got everything so he only needed to show up. Closing the door after him jogging to Lukas place he rang the bell. A few seconds later... A tall boy with long black hair opend the door... Yuki looked suprised then recalled Luka told him about his twin brother... Handsome... But nothing like Luka... _"'Sup? "_ the tall boy asked with a deep voice... _"Uhmmmmm..." " move Luze"_ the familary voice told him to back off _Luka..._ _"Tche"_ the twin walked off... _"Lets go..."_ Luka said while smiling at Yuki. Yuki felt a storm of guilt in him... He didnt looked at Luka at all which made the black haired teen irritated but he didnt said anything... Walking awkwardly side by side to the sea without saying much... _"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichan! Lukaaaaaaaaa! Hereeeeeee!"_ There was Tsukumo with Tokochan sitting on his lap waving them. _" we already went for a swim but its rather cold.." _The white haired boy said wearing already his tranks. Tokochan was wearing a pink bikini _" But its such a nice weather we can at least take a sunbath! Come yuki lets change you into your swimming tranks_" as cheerful as always... Yuki nodded and went with Toko. Luka staring at Yukis back which Tsukumo noticed and smiled to himself. After a while they went back. Luka almost dropped his jaw... His gaze all on Yukis body... Since when is a guys body so breathtaking so smooth looking and fairy... His eyes full of lust eating Yukis body bite for bite... Yuki and Toko sat down laughing and chatting with each other... While Luka is staring at Yukis slim back down to his hips... and Tsukumo was amused with Yukis and Lukas situation... _" ne, Tokochan... Lets look at the baby ducks!"_ said Tsukumo with a cherish voice which toko just smiled and ran off.  
Luka alone with Yuki... Yuki still felt guilty for what he did back at home and looked for a second to Luka... their eyes met... Yuki controled himself and turned to the other side... A second more and Yuki would be sucked in another world again. Turning crimson he got _up " i'll look around"_ the smaller boy went to his heels and walked off. Luka irretated kinda pissed got also up and walked after Yuki. Yuki felt so embarrassed he wanted to talk with Luka... He wanted to look him into his eyes and more but... that guilty feeling... was too much... he walked off, noticing he went to the garden...Trees... and Flowers.. everwhere was green... Yuki looked up to the sky... closing his eyes to feel the breeze on his fairy skin...suddenly he felt a hand reaching out for him...the smaller boy gasped in suprise... widened his eyes... to meet seductive silver eyes staring down to him... he was sandwiched between Lukas body and a tree... the taller teen leaned closer to the smaller pretty boy to make sure he met his eyes... Luka is looking at him intensivly... Yukis heart skips beats _ba-thump...ba-thump...ba-thump..._ his chest tightened... Yuki cant help staring at the taller teens silver eyes_..."Luka?"_ Not knowing whats happening Yuki whispered his name... Luka staring at Yuki... _" why are you avoiding me?"_ Yuki didnt knew what to do or say.. Even when Luka did this for some reason he felt so happy he could die but yet he felt guilty... Yuki turned shades of red and looked to his right avoiding the silver seductive eyes from the taller boy which made Luka again irretated... The black haired boys hand moves up and gently catches Yukis chin to hold it and not to escape from his gaze... _"Yuki..."_ the tall teen kinda whispered it and then again said it loud enough to let the ash-bronze haired boy hear it and shudder... Looking into his eyes... Yuki needed to breath! He was breathless feeling himself being sucked into that siver gaze ... Yuki is losing himself in them... Lukas gaze wanders from Yukis eyes to those tasty lips... going down to that kissable neck... Paused on his chest... where he could see those exposed, eatable pink fruits... He would do anything to taste them... Lukas eyes which were just eating Yuki turned into lust... He looked at Yuki meeting the golden-green eyes again and seeing Yuki looked so aroused and excited... It was to much for Luka... He wanted his friend so much... _"Yuki..."_ Yuki felt cold sweat on his back hearing his taller friends voice in arousal... He closed his pretty eyes telling Luka to go for it or so he thought... Looking at those soft tasty lips... The next moment Yuki opened his eyes to the feeling of something on his lips... he looked suprised but also pleased...Lukas lips on his own... It was heaven... He never thought that this would actually happen...Yuki let out a cry_... Mnhhhhh... Lukas lips... so... Soft..._ this were new for the smaller teen he never had a kiss nor such feelings... Yuki felt extremly happy yet irretated... Ignoring the fact that someone might see them... Lukas kiss got more harsh... Licking Yukis bottom lip asking for entrace... Yuki didnt know what was going on... He never kissed... But it felt amazing... Luka pressed himself closer to Yuki were the smaller boy moaned after feeling the hardness from the black haired boy. Taking this chance the taller boy entered with his tounge the ash-bronze haired boys mouth. Yuki didnt know what to do with this unfamiliar situation... He´s letting the hot slippery tounge enter and explore his mouth... Yukis body on fire... He moaned into the kiss and felt it already... He was sure hes already all wet... Luka grinned into the kiss when he was hearing the cute ash-bronze haired boy moaning... He pressed himself more and more to Yuki feeling his hardness on his own...the lustful taller boy was so happy it wasnt onesided... The kiss was still passionate... salvia already dripped from the side of Yukis lips which made him look so sexy... The ash-bronze hairs, golden-green coloured eyes his smooth skin, the pretty face, the long eyelashes and the blush from his friend made Luka losing himself. Kissing him now more harshly and rough but still gentle_... "Mnhhhhhh"_ those noises made Luka snap but he catched himself before it was to late... When it was necessary to breath they broke the kiss... Connected with just a small trail of salvia which Luka broke licking Yukis lips... Yuki as red as a tomato was to embarrassed to look at Luka he was so aroused and just looking at his seductive face he would cum without even touching himself ... _"Yuki..."_ Yuki let out a cry after hearing his name said in such a sexy voice... Luka looked at the smaller teen wandering from his chest which he still wanted to taste, down to his hard member... The black haired boy looked at the golden-green eyed boy as he wanted him to notice he was hard. Yuki blushed again even more red and looked down so he wouldnt met his eyes. Luka smirked and took it as a yes. He places his lips on Yukis as the smaller boy couldnt help but gasped in suprise but letting his taller friend to continue... Kissing him from the lips down to his chin... licking Yukis long neck _"ahhhnnn"_ Yukis neck was pretty sensitive... the smaller teen felt himself getting even harder if that was possible. Butterfly kissing down his neck until he arraived those foribben pink fruits... The taller teen licks his upper lip like there was the most delicious meal in front of him he was almost starving. Touching gently the left nipple of his friend which made him let out a cry _"ahhhhh... Luka..."_ making Luka go crazy he pinched the nip making the cute smaller boy moan again... getting impatient and not wanting to wait any longer. suddenly there was a weird feeling on the smaller boys nipple... _"Ahhhhhh!"_ moaning like that after feeling his nipple being licked... Yuki was embarrassed but didnt wanted his taller friend to stop.. _"Luka... Hahhhh"_ licking them up and down made Yuki moan in lust. After a while licking and pinching Luka decided to suck on those fruits which stand out he suckled on them bitting softly on them controlling himself to not bite them off thought they were so delicious... He couldnt stop... But he wanted to touch him more, lick him, suck him, eat him and feel him more... _"Ahhh Luka... I...i'm almost... Ahhhhh!"_ Luka knew what he wanted to say but didnt managed to say he slowly slided his free hand down do his smaller friends pants... Knowing he doesnt wear any underwear... He reached pass to the band of his trunks he moved it down to his smaller friends already wet thighs and saw a aroused dripping cock... He couldnt help but look at the smaller boy his gaze went with a drop of precum who was sliding down his sexy thighs. With that lustful gaze he looked at the dripping member from his friend... touching the head of it which made yuki shiver and a cry escaped from his tasty lips...

The smaller boy never felt like that before, he only knew his own touch. letting out a cry and feeling hes almost there he screamed out when he felt a fingernail in the slit of his cock _"ahhhhh... Luka... I can..t..."_ hearing the blushed teen moan his name made Luka press his own dripping member against Yukis..in suprise the smaller boy looked down to see his black haired friends cock rubbed against his own. New sensation for Yuki... He moaned everytime when the silver eyed teen stroked his cock faster... making Yuki cry out in pleasure. A few more strokes and Yuki was there... he moved his hips faster as it still was in Lukas hand which made him grin. _" ahhhhhhh! Luka!"_ The smaller boy came in splurts in his friends hand... Catching his breath Yuki gasped... _"Nghh...yuki..."_ with that groan the black haired teen came aswell on Yukis stomach and his own hand... Yuki was soo embarrassed... Not knowing where to look or what to say... Luka pushed his lips against Yukis and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Chapter 4

The next monday Yuki didnt knew how to act towards Luka... He went to school... his mind still on that friday afternoon... Entering the school and greeting his fangirls with a smile... _" Sakurai san..."_ Yuki turned around to meet the the person who was calling for him, a small petite girl maybe one year younger was in front of him... She was holding a letter in her hand passing it to the ash-bronze haired teen _a loveletter?_ Yuki was wondering... _" Sakurai san please accept this letter... And... And... I'll wait after school for your answer... Sorry to bother you!" _with that she ran off blushing like a tomato, looking suprised at the letter... he sighed and smiled... Luka which saw it all was rather irretated... Tosend ideas in his mind... he decided to ignore them and went off to his classroom. Opening the door his gaze felt to Yuki who looked tired... Confused... Luka hated it seeing Yuki like that. _"Yuki... Good morning..."_ Yuki snaped and found himself in reality looking at the taller boy he smiled _" good morning Luka..."_ Luka knew with one look that that smile was fake and he felt hurt to the fact that Yuki actually did that... He didnt said more... Yuki maybe wanted to try dating a girl... he never had a girlfriend... she was cute afterall... not like himself... also a soft... the opposite of him... but Luka wouldnt share his Yuki after tasting him once... He wanted Yuki to be his and he himself to be Yukis... but how does Yuki feel? ... The school ended rather fast and Yuki excused himself for leaving at first... Luka knew why only Toko and Tsukumo were wondering but well... Yuki went to the place were they wanted to meet. He reached there seeing the girl already waiting for him nervous... Yuki smiled as she noticed him _"S..sakurai san! Thank... Thank you for coming...s.. Sorry for the bother..."_ Yuki shaked his head rigth to left showing her she was wrong then he smiled opening his soft lips to answer her _" uhm.. Thank you for your letter... However... I.. I cant accept your feelings... I'm s..."_ The girl didnt let him speak it out... She knew already her feeling wouldnt reach him... Yuki was already in love with someone else... She knew it yet she neeeded to confess or she would be in love with him forever_..." Sakurai san... I.. I knew it... Youre already with someone else in love right?_" Yuki looked suprised ...the girl leaving with tears dripping down her cheeks. He.. He was in love?... But who?... No... He knew with who... Closing his eyes and thinking of his beloved... Recalling those silver eyes... The soft lips... Yes Yuki was in love with Luka... looking down to his feet... Teary eyes... he felt so lonely at this moment... _"Luka..."_ the taller teen who was watching from afar felt Yuki was down... Without thinking he left his place... Walking over... Yuki standing there all alone suddenly felt two strong familiar arms around him... _"Yuki..."_ The ash-bronze haired boy felt so happy he needed Lukas embrace and Luka was there embracing him tight. _"Luka... Today... A girl confessed to me..._ Luka wanted to say that he already knew but held back...what did he said?... _"But i couldnt accept her feelings... I'm already in love with someone else..."_ Luka suprised but irritated... Didnt know with who...

_It can only be me..._ Or was there someone else? Looking confused at the smaller teen he opened his soft lips to say something but the black haired boy was to slow..._" I... I like..."_ feeling his heart beating faster the taller boy didnt know what the next words could be there were two options... himself... or... he didnt wanted to hear another persons name... _" i... Like... You... Luka..." _suprised the black haired teen opend his eyes as wide as they could... He kinda knew it yet feared it... Not knowing what to do... How to react... He was just so happy. He embraced Yuki even closer looking him into his teary golden-green eyes... Luka touched with both hands Yukis cheeks to draw him closer to himself... Looking at him deep into his eyes... Yuki was sucked into another world... He actually wanted to be sucked in them... Being with Luka now was all he needed was it in the real world or in the one in Lukas eyes ... _"Yuki..."_ Luka controlled himself not to lose it... Since he was so close. Drawing his smaller lover closer to his chest... he placed his lips on Yukis tasty lips... the tall teen kissed his beloved passiontly. Yuki opend his mouth to let Lukas tounge in... Lukas curious tounge explored again Yukis insides of his mouth the already familiar heat... Yuki remembered how Luka did it the other day and this time he also moved his tounge. A slippery dance of tounges ended in a fight of dominance which the silver eyes boy won. Salvia already dripping from the sides of Yukis mouth as he swallowed the rest with one glup. When they remembered they need to breath they broke the kiss. A small trail of salvia connected Yukis lips with Lukas which Yuki broke licking the taller boys lips... Luka did the same the other day after all. Suprised what the smaller boy did made Luka grin he looked with his seductive eyes to the smaller teen and a feeling of being challegend by Yuki overcame him as he pressed his lips on Yukis again. _" mnhhhhhhg"_ Yuki moaned into the kiss. Which made Luka smirk. Moving his hands to the smaller boys slender waist drawing him even closer making Yuki moan... _" i guess thats enough..." _clearing his throat the teacher looked at them... _Wakamiya sensei! " since school already ended for today... I will overlook this... The next time... When you do this... Do it somewhere else were noone can see you... Or your punishment will be great..."_ The tall teacher turned to his heels and left. They both sighed in reliefe... That was close_... " that was close... Good thing he caught us..."_ Luka said the same thing Yuki was thinking and that made him happy and he smiled. Luka watched Yuki... Drew closer from behind _" ne yuki... Lets head home..."_ the smaller boy shuddert when his tall beloved whisperd into his ears in a seductive yet deep voice. Controlling himself Luka hold Yukis hand not letting them go... Yuki was suprised he thought it would be embarrassing to walk side by side holding hands like lovers... they both were guys afterall but the ash-bronze haired teen found himself liking it and ignoring the stares from people... Yes... He also ignored the disgusted looking people they passed by... Waiting on a red light to turn green Luka looked at Yuki which smiled to him, wanting to kiss him overcame the taller boy yet he controlled himself drawing the smaller hand to his lips as he kissed the back side... Yuki turned shades of red like some girls which were looking at them... Luka was very handsome afterall outstanding and gorgeous... So was Yuki he was also pretty himself and outstanding so it was unavoidable to have people notice them. After crossing the street to enter the subway... It was so crowded... Luka took his chance and was standing behind his smaller lover... Yuki was almost sitting on Lukas lap... Luka rested his lips on Yukis smooth delicious neck... Kissed him on his sensitive spot _" mnhhhhhhh"_ Yuki let out a moan... which made the silver eyed boy smirk into Yukis neck... Kissing there again but this time also licking, Yuki moaned again. As red as a tomato Yuki looked back to his taller lover giving him a look which showed cleary to stop... Luka was rather impressed... He never saw this look until now... Sucking on his sensitive long neck Yuki moaned again _"nghhhhhh... Luka... Stop it..."_ He sucked again made Yuki all hot drawing close to his ear _" its okay Yuki... Their all in their own world..."_ That may be true but Luka was so handsome he someone sure noticed him... _"Yuki..."_ Luka groaned , such a sexy voice... It was so unfair... Lukas deep voice made Yuki shudder... His body was on fire... _"Yuki..."_ again... Luka knew what he was doing...however he didnt wanted Yuki to feel uncomfortable since they were in public and a few people watched them...

Reaching home and closing the door without looking back, the taller boy pressed his beloved to the door. Kissing him harshly what shown Yuki how much he was wanted he licked Lukas lips which made Luka much hotter. Pressing his already hard member against the ash-bronze haired boys front made him moan and let him shudder... _"Mnhhhhhh..."_ the taller boys tounge still dominating the smaller teens taking his place in that heat licked sucked on the other tounge... Their lungs squeezed to let them know they needed air...noticing that they broke the kiss... Breathing harshly as the silver eyed boy looked with lust into his lovers golden-greenish innocent eyes... Blushing shades of red the smaller boy stared back... Luka then licked the bottom lip going down to Yukis chin and licking his neck _"mhhhhhh... Hahhhh... L.. Lukaa..."_ His neck surely was really sensitive but Yuki loved it so much.. He enjoyed every second... Being more aroused he licked down to his smaller beloved chest... finding two delicious looking already harden pink fruits... He already tasted them once however his hunger for them was great... Pressing his lips onto the right nip and pinching the left one... He started to circle them with his hot tounge _" AHHHHH!..."_ Yuki felt it so much it was rather embarrassing... He was a boy so why would he feel it there so much? He didnt had much time to think about that _"AHHHHNNNN... Hahhhh... Luka..."_ having his nipple being sucked and pinched hard he moaned in pleasure which made Luka to almost losing his cool... He wanted to let Yuki feel more... but when his smaller partner was so lusty and aroused he wasnt sure how to control... Luka went down with butterfly kisses until he kissed Yukis navel _"mhhhhhhh..."_ Yuki felt everything so much _how can he be so sexy?_ Those thoughts were in Lukas mind however he ignored it and went back to his job of pleasure... Yuki was sure he was dripping all wet... blushing at that idea he arched his back when he felt a hot breath on his already with precum dripping member_..." Ahhhhhh... Mnhhhh... Luka..."_ making Luka even hotter he looked at the black haired teens eyes... his own eyes filled with pure lust... Luka decided to make Yuki even hotter.. Kissing the blushing boys dripping and aching cock... then only licking the head once or twice... Yuki wanted more... but Luka would only lick the head and kiss there..he was teasing him..pushing his hips impatiently up and moving them. Luka was rather amused.. he never knew he would actually enjoy seeing his partner desperate and panting like that... giving Yukis hot cock another kiss smiling into that kiss... he used his tounge on the slit of the head from the golden-green eyed teens cock _"yaaaaa... !"_ this time Luka took the whole length in his mouth_..."mhhhhhhh...lukaaaaaa!"_ screams which are getting louder and more desperate, Lukas mouth full with Yukis hot heat, precum dripping from the sides of his mouth, he began to bob his head up and down... Sucking hard... Biting gentle...licking it... Yuki lost control and moaned greedy and loud his body on fire and filled with lust... Luka was embracing and lifting his lover kissed him harshly pushing his lips to Yukis soft lips_.."mnhhhhh"_ still in his beloved strong arms Yuki was carried up stairs. Almost throwing Yuki onto his king sized bed he broke the kiss looking at the aroused, hot, dripping lover_..."Yuki..."_ A deep and seductive voice which Yuki thought it should be illegal... the black haired teen kissed his lovers neck again going down to his navel... a fast stop on his nipples to give them a lick... kissing the head of Yukis cock _"Ahhhhhnnnn..."_ Yuki arched his back... Luka suddenly was reaching under his bed... A black tube was what he was holding in his hand... Opening it with a pop and pouring a huge amount into his large hands rubbing them together... he went down his smaller lovers rear... Yuki not knowing whats going on... looked at his taller lover... Luka reached for Yukis lips and kissed his already swollen lips.. grinning into the kiss his finger was rubbing on Yukis entrace. _"Ahhh?"_ Yuki widened his eyes in suprise... Looking at Luka with those big teary eyes Luka reached for Yukis ear _" it will be okay yuki... I need to prepare you..."_ _Prepare? For what?_ Yuki didnt know... and then he blushd shades of red recalling for what! Yes Yuki searched on the web how two guys actually make love... Luka seeing how his cute crimson lover react couldnt help but chuckle... hearing that Yuki felt embarrassed yet hotter... his hot member still dripping and the precum dripping down his shaft... Yuki shuddered when he felt something inside him moving... It was rather uncomfortable and painful... Luka trying to reach to the hilt of his finger added a second one _" ... Ouch!..."_ his black haired lover saw how his beloved felt... _I guess its no good huh? "Yuki... Relax... It will feel good soon... I... I just need to find..."_ _" AHHHHHHHH!"_ a loud moan escaped from Yukis lips, so loud that the neighbours might heard it too... Luka found it... Yukis pleasure button... Recalling how he moved his finger he hit his lovers sweet spot again _"ahhhh...ya...luka..."_ Luka about to explode added a third finger and hit Yukis sensetive spot again and again letting his lover lose all his left mind... Yuki moaned in pleasure it was almost to much... Yukis cock already at its limit... He was very close... Luka then lost himself and rammed his three finger hard and fast in and out _"AHHHHHH...AHHHHH! YAAAAA! LUKAAAAAA!"_ coming back to himself he found his pretty partner cumming in splurts_... Shit... that was close..._ Luka watching his partner twitching in Ecstasy and cumming so much, made his own cock twitch...his own huge cock already wet with precum... He needed to be inside of Yuki -now- he wanted to feel his heat, feeling himself connected with his lover... _"Yuki... Relax now..."_ Yuki nooded and tried as he was told... taking his fingers out which let Yuki whipmer in sadness... Luka hearing that pressed his twitching member on Yukis entrace, feeling how much bigger it was then fingers the smaller boy felt panic... but then looking at Luka so aroused and excited he closed his eyes... Luka pressed himself slowly in then with one thrust he was all the way in his lovers heat. _"Ahhhh!"_ Yuki cried out in pain... Luka didnt moved yet and let Yuki adjust with the situation ... _Urghhhh its so painful..._ Luka felt dizzy being inside the tight heat_...shit... So tight... _Yukis insides squeezed his cock so hard as if they dont wanted to let him ever go again... Luka reached out to kiss his almost crying lover... _"Yuki... I'm moving..."_ Yuki nodded in crimson... Luka slided his cock almost all the was out just to ramm it back _"Yahhhhhhhhh"_ Luka found his lovers sweet spot again... the ash-bronze haired boy felt himself getting hard with just one thrust... It was so painful a second ago but now he was finding himself showering in pleasure. Lukas pounded into Yuki hard and fast he knew he should go slower and be gentle but with Yukis sexy moans he already lost it and pumped into Yuki... Yuki actually liked it sceaming in pleasure... moaning in lust he arched his back to meet with his taller friends hard thrusts... _"Yaaaa... Luka... There... M..more!"_ being amused and getting too horny he rammed even harder and also faster... He was so close... a few more thrusts... he reached out for the again dripping cock of his lover pumping it up and down as fast as his thrust _"nghhh...yuki..."_ the black haired teen groaned it into his lovers ear which made him cum again... he came on his lovers hand and his own stomach meeting the cum from his first orgasm... feeling Yukis insides getting tighter he felt kind of dizzy but also good... after a few more thursts the taller teen lost it and rammed himself to the hilt in his beloved insides... Yuki gasped when he felt something hot inside if him... _"Nhhhhg"_ couldnt help it but moaned to that... Luka still catching for air calming down, pulled himself out and placed a kiss on Yukis sweaty forehead... _"Yuki..."_ Closing the smaller teen into his arms not wanting to let go he started to feel tired... Yuki cant help it but smiled in happiness...kissing his ash-bronze haired lovers back and drawing him even closer to himself... Yukis heart beat skipped at the same tact like his taller lovers... hearing that made him extremly comfortable... he felt safe in those strong arms, knowing he would want all of Luka and Luka also would get all of himself he closed his tired eyes... Luka statisfied knew he would never let go of this cute small ash-bronze haired, golden-green eyed boy... kissing his lovers long and with hickey covered neck claiming Yuki to himself...he felt at peace...  
feeling their warmth they felt asleep as they were lay side by side...


End file.
